turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Category talk:Landmarks
We should look into subdividing this further. I see enough to support Government Buildings, Sporting Arenas, and perhaps Cemeteries. We could also do things like Towers and Parks, though those aren't quite as useful. Hmm . . . Maybe this should go into Places rather than Parent Category. Turtle Fan 00:22, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :...We have a "Places" category? Well, I'll be damned. TR 00:30, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Comes in handy, it does. ::Actually one of these days I'm going to look at Parent and see if there are any smallish categories there that can be combined into one big-ass supercategory. Parent should be reserved for big-ass supercategories that don't have any remote relationship with any other big-ass supercategories. Turtle Fan 00:33, July 31, 2010 (UTC) New Additions Are Manzanar and the O.K. Corral really landmarks? ML4E (talk) 00:31, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :Both have been designated as historical landmarks by their respective states. TR (talk) 00:40, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Bridge and Canals There are 3 bridges and 2 canals, which are the same kind of principle. That's probably worth a subcat.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 03:38, May 16, 2016 (UTC) bumpJonathanMarkoff (talk) 00:19, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Now there are 3 bridges and 3 canals, enough for a subcat for each.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:10, May 31, 2017 (UTC) :I do not think a combined category is appropriate. Growth potential for either as separate categories is nearly zero. I don't see much point at this time. ML4E (talk) 21:52, May 31, 2017 (UTC) ::I agree. Let it bide for now. TR (talk) 01:14, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Cemeteries There are now four cemeteries and/or burial places in the database. Alexander the Great's Tomb, Arlington National Cemetery, Girod Street Cemetery, Pyramids of Giza. Maybe they could be a subcategory of Landmarks and/or Monuments, as "Burial Places."JonathanMarkoff (talk) 18:56, September 10, 2017 (UTC) :Growth potential is still low level. I'd say let it wait. TR (talk) 19:10, September 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Abney Park Cemetery has just been added.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 04:52, December 16, 2017 (UTC) :::That's still only 5 in a decade. TR (talk) 16:59, December 16, 2017 (UTC) Farms There are a few farms/plantations/etcetera in HT work. Arlington, Parthenia, Marshlands, Traa, and I'm sure a few more can be scrounged up if we dig hard enough. Jack Carter's Tarkas estate, perhaps?JonathanMarkoff (talk) 12:05, September 29, 2017 (UTC) :I have no particular desire to do the heavy lifting, but I don't object. TR (talk) 15:15, September 29, 2017 (UTC) :Arlington and Traa are called estates while Marshlands is a plantation. Would estate be a better name for such a category? On the other hand, we might get something like Radcliff's or McGregor's Farm (neither are named or likely to get articles but I'm giving the concept) so Farms, if we may expect one, would be more general. I would prefer "Estates" myself because I find "Farms" very unlikely but I do want to raise the issue. ML4E (talk) 21:32, September 29, 2017 (UTC) ::Farms are not terribly noteworthy, I think. Something that can't aspire to a grander description than that probably shouldn't have an article to begin with. Turtle Fan (talk) 22:36, September 29, 2017 (UTC) ::I agree. That's why I said it was unlikely we would ever get an article on a farm. More likely to cover the necessary info in the farmer character's article. ML4E (talk) 00:04, September 30, 2017 (UTC)